South Wing
by AmyJean.77
Summary: Tommy and Chuckie absolutely hate each other. When their king finally gets fed up with their fighting, and sends them to live alone, just how will they survive each other?
1. Chapter 1

I know, I shouldn't be starting a new fic. Since my other two never get updated as it is. But I figured, what the hell, if my readers hate me already, I may as well give them good reason!

I own nothing, except the plot. You will find out the setting later on, this is just to get the idea to Tommy and Chuckie that they'll be house-mates.

* * *

Tomas Piquelz sat at his desk in the castle of Virdgrien, nervously staring at the message he'd received from his mother.

_Tomas,_

_I will see you in your chambers tonight. We need to have a very serious talk._

_Love,_

_Mother_

He had no idea what it was about, but he knew it wasn't good. Just as he'd read the message for what felt like the hundredth time, his mother's soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in, Mother."

She peeked in, her flaming crimson locks drawing Tommy's attention away from her face momentarily. "How did you know it was me?" She attempted to ease into the conversation using humor, but Tommy wouldn't let her.

"What's this about, Mother?"

Didi's face fell and she cleared her throat. She then sat down on Tommy's bed, folding her hands in her lap.

"King Daile contacted me. He told me about your fight with Charles, a few days ago."

Tommy hung his head. He'd hoped the fighting with Chuckie wouldn't get back to his mother. His hopes were apparently in vain.

"I spoke with the king. He was in a similar spot, himself, around your age."

"Really?"

"Mhm. He and his brother Velken didn't get along at all, and they were sent off to a home by themselves. They became the best of friends, when their time was up. He suggests this for you and Charles.

"_Excuse me_?" Tommy wailed at his mother.

"You heard me," Didi said sternly, standing up, one hand on her hip. "You'll be living with Charles for a while."

"What! _Why_?" He hissed, flames shooting from his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Tomas." She snapped, her limp hand popping up to scold him. He sobered. "Your constant fighting with Charles has caused distress for the king. He demands you and Charles to live in the south wing of the castle, _alone._"

"What will that help, Mother? And, how did you even know about the fights with Chuckie?"

"I usually have someone around making sure you don't get killed, they've told me about your fights with him. I was hoping the king wouldn't notice, but I was not so lucky. King Daile believes if you and Charles spend time together; save the attendance of servants, family, or others; that you will become friends. He is having his terms written, and he will send them to myself, and Charles's father tonight. When you, your father, and I talk it over, we will have a meeting with Charles and his family. I imagine that you will then move into the south wing with Charles."

Tommy was dumb-struck. His mouth was opening and closing as he searched for words to make. He couldn't find any.

"Tomas, close your mouth you look like a fish." Didi snickered.

"But I don't even like Chuckie!" Tommy held his hands out in defense. His mother snorted.

"I do believe that is why you are in the position you are in. Am I wrong?"

Tommy made a show of his sigh. "I guess you're not."

"Good," She walked to the chamber door. "King Daile should be sending his terms to my office soon. I will call you after I read them."

Tommy sat on his bed, huffing in depression. "Okay Mother."

Didi walked over to Tommy and smiled, cupping his face in her hands. "I know it sounds horrible, but I agree with the king. You might find a great friend in Charles." With nothing else to say, she opened the chamber door and walked out, sending a fleeting smile to her son.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Tommy said to the closed door.

It didn't answer.

* * *

Kind of a short beginning, but the original was the length of four medium chapters, or two long ones, and I didn't want to put anyone off with the length.

Review? Tell me how to improve. -throws confetti, smiles-

I'd also I like to hear your pronunciations of my fic'd up names!


	2. Chapter 2

Just so we're clear, Tommy and Chuckie are around 15/16 in this. And, this will **not** be slash. I've done slash for three years, I'm gonna see if I can have two boys be _just_ friends.

But be warned, nothing is set in stone... Sharpie maybe, but not stone.

* * *

Charles Fennster had gone pale. His father's servants had just delivered a letter to him. He probably shouldn't have peeked, but he couldn't help it. As his father's assistant Allen walked by, Chuckie recognized the handwriting of the king.

Being the colonel of the army, Chuckie's father got letters all the time. They were hardly ever from the king, and the fact that the king stumbled upon Chuckie and Tommy's fight a few days ago made hiss belly squirm. He knew the letter would not be pleasant.

Chuckie's father was on the same nick of the totem pole as Tommy's mother, the same class if you will. Charles being the colonel and Didi the high priestess, their work often coincided. This never sat well with either Chuckie or Tommy, for whatever reason.

As Chuckie's mind flipped over the fight from yesterday, and the king's interference, he almost didn't notice that he was being called.

"Young Charles," Someone said, quietly. "Chuckie!" Allen yelled into his ear, and the young boy jumped.

"Yes?" He said, his voice breaking.

"Your father has called you to his office, mister Charles. Over ten minutes ago."

Chuckie yelped and sprinted to his father's office, knocking over a potted plant in the process. "Sorry, Allen!" He yelled to the man who was now looking for a sweeper to gather the fallen dirt.

Chuckie slowed down in his father's work corridor and tried to calm his huffing breaths before he got to the ominous brown door at the end. He stepped up cautiously and knocked twice, pausing for a second, then knocked one more time.

"Come in, Chuckie." His father's muted nasally voice said. Chuckie's heart sped up. As the door creaked, it revealed his father's stern face.

"Hello there, father. How are you this afternoon?" The young boy tried.

"Don't even try to act innocent, I know about the fighting with Tomas."

Chuckie hung his head. He'd really hoped that his father would never find out about the fights

"Did the king send you a letter?"

Charles nodded, not being able to make coherent speech, his anger bubbling in him.

"What did he say?" Chuckie asked, feeling the agitation coming off of his father in pulses.

Composing himself as best he could, Charles spoke in a low, nasally growl. "You'll be moving in with Tomas when the king sends his conditions."

Chuckie's mouth fell open. "_What?" _he bellowed.

"The king will send his conditions when they're written, and you will then move into the South wing of the castle with Tomas." His stern look dwindled, but remained.

Chuckie's mouth fell open and he failed to try and close it.

"Charles-" The elderly man began with amusment, but was cut off by a servant who entered silently and placed a thick envelope onto the desk. "Ahh, these will be the king's arrangements."

Chuckie's head was spinning. Not a minute ago, he'd learned he'd be living with the one kid he couldn't stand. Now, in his father's hands, the offending paper that contained his future.

"Charles, you will listen to these rules, and you will follow them, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Chuckie thought it'd be safer to be polite.

"You will move into the South wing of the castle in five days. You will live like that of the middle class. You will have jobs for buying food and material for clothing, other than that, you will have everything else you'll need. You will have no servants, you and Tomas must take care of each other. For example, if one of you make breakfast or clothes, you must make for both of you. All responsibilities must be shared, such as cleaning and cooking, and waking up on time.

"Your schooling teacher will visit you each week, and should you need help with your work, Tomas will help you, as you will him. Although I doubt you'll need assistance, you and Tomas have top marks."

Chuckie sighed, lifting his head. He thought his father had read all of the letter, he'd finished the first page.

"I will visit you every week to check on you. Your best friends Phillip and Lillian will be able to visit you, if after one moon, you make progress. If you fight with Tomas, your time will be extended. Starting out, the king has you set up for twelve moons."

Chuckie's eyes bugged. He couldn't hold his response. "_Twelve moons?_ Is the king a lunatic? Tommy and I will kill each other!" Chuckie stood in anger.

Charles stood, his eyes flashing. He then calmed in pity for his son, and in knowing that the arrangement was best for him. "That's the point. The king wants it to be that you won't want to kill each other."

Still fuming, Chuckie crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "I hate this,"

Charles put a strong arm around his boy and squeezed. "I know son, but the king is adamant about it. It worked with his brother when they were young. I recall it well, to this day. They fought all the time, just like you and Tomas.

"They spent close thirty moons in the South wing, before they overcame their differences. Just think Chuckie," Charles softened, using the boys' nicknames. "If you can get along with Tommy, you'll be out of there in only twelve moons. Which isn't that long, really."

"Colonel, a merchant brawl in the town square." An iron clad man stepped in the door, a tense look on his face.

"I'll see you later, Chuckie. You can look over the king's terms while I'm gone." With that, Charles left and heaved the door closed.

Chuckie sat down in his father's chair with a sigh. He leaned back his head, closing his eyes. He then remembered the presence of the letter. He snatched the first page.

_Colonel Fennster and Charles,_

_Charles and Tomas will move into the South wing in five days._

_These are the same rules Velkan and I had to abide by. I thought it appropriate that Charles and Tomas abide the same._

_I. Charles and Tomas will have no servants. They have been given merchant jobs and will buy and make their own food and clothing. they will have everything else they will need._

_II. What one does for himself, he must do for the other._

__

III. They must care for the other. Should one have tension in the market, the other must fight for him. Should one of them fall ill, they will care for the other.

_IV. The South wing is expected to be clean._

_V. Visitors will be limited, Colonel Fennster may visit his son once weekly. This visit will also be used to check progress._

_VI. Your schooling teacher will visit every Sunday, to give your assignments for the week. Help each other, if it is required._

Chuckie flailed for the second page.

_VII. Friends may visit after the first moon of smooth progression._

_VIII. You will begin with twelve moons in the South wing._

_IX. If the boys are caught fighting, one moon will be added for each time._

_X. I, High King, will visit at my will._

"My father didn't mention that," Chuckie mumbled to himself.

_-High King Daile, Virdgrien Castle_

Chuckie sighed again. It seemed as if he was doing alot of that, these days.

* * *

"Tomas?" Didi poked her flaming head into Tommy's room. She entered fully, and in her hand was a thick envelope. "The king's letter is here,"

"Have you read it yet?" Didi said nothing, and just nodded her head. "Is it bad?"

"No, not really. I expected worse."

Tommy sighed, finally accepting his fate, no matter the requirements."Where's Father?"

"He will be here, soon. Would you like to see the letter now?" She asked kindly.

"No, we can wait for Father." Tommy said, a cold look on his face. He did not love the idea of living with Chuckie, he was positive they would eventually kill each other.

After ten long minutes, Stu stumbled into the room, soot on his face. "I'm here," He smiled at his wife who lovingly rolled her eyes at his state.

"The king's requirements are here. Shall I read them?" She asked her son and husband.

Tommy shrugged and Stu looked apprehensive.

"_High Priestess, Mister Piquelz and Tomas,_

_Tomas and Charles will move into the South wing in five days._

_These are the same rules Velkan and I had to abide by. I thought it appropriate that Charles and Tomas abide the same._

_I. Charles and Tomas will have no servants. They have been given merchant jobs and will buy and make their own food and clothing. They will have everything else they will need._

_II. What one does for himself, he must do for the other._

_III. They must care for the other. Should one have tension in the market, the other must fight for him. Should one of them fall ill, they will care for the other."_

Tommy snorted. "Yeah, right,"

_"IV. The South wing is expected to be clean._

_V. Visitors will be limited, High Priestess and Mister Piquelz may visit their son once weekly. This visit will also be used to check progress._

_VI. Your schooling teacher will visit every Sunday, to give your assignments for the week. Help each other, if it is required._

_VII. Friends may visit after the first moon of smooth progression._

_VIII. You will begin with twelve moons in the South wing."_

"Twelve _moons_?" Tommy screeched.

"Yes, Tomas, now hush!" His mother scolded.

_"IX. If the boys are caught fighting, one moon will be added for each time._

_X. I, High King, will visit at my will._

_-High King Daile, Virdgrien Castle_

Tommy let out a long groan and lay back on his bed. "I'll be there forever... there's no way we can get along, Mother!"

"Promise me you'll try your hardest, Tommy?"

The youngster looked up at his mother's pleading eyes.

"I'll try Mother, I really will. Just for you." Didi stood and kissed her son's head. Stu left and she handed him the letter.

"That's all I ask." She pointed to the letter. "You'll need to hold onto that, I imagine." She left the room silently.

"Thanks," With the letter in his hand, he curled up in his soft feather bed. Thoughts of fighting and living with Chuckie forced him into a restless sleep.

* * *

Update! -throws confetti!-

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, though.... Review, tell me how to improve?


End file.
